


beyond us

by asakami



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami/pseuds/asakami
Summary: "Maybe this will work out, maybe it won't," Anna smiles, taking Elsa's hand into her own. "But right now, I'm content with what we have."
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. the third music room

**Author's Note:**

> I may have accidentally deleted this off ff.net, so I'm just going to repost it here.
> 
> Googling how Ouran Academy looks like will probably help for those who have never seen the anime :)  
> (Also if you are going to watch it, please just watch the anime. DO NOT watch the abomination that is the live-action. Please. I'm serious.)

“Oh… my… goodness…”

Fifteen year-old Anna mutters under her breath. She shuts the door to the _twentieth_ (she’s being counting) empty room she stumbled upon for the day.

“How—” she stomps her way down the hall, swings open the next room, “—hard—“ only to find it empty, “—can it—“ so she slams the door shut, “—be—” and then heads onto the next, “—to find—” opens it, “—the FREAKING—” gives up, “—LIBRARY?!”

She huffs, blowing upwards at the bangs that have gone out of place from her all the venting. But then she remembers—getting pissed off over something like this isn’t going to help her future in any way. So she breathes out, holding the textbooks closer to her chest.

_Inhale, exhale._

“Calm down… just. Calm. It’s only the first week of school and you’re already acting like an idiot…” she straightens herself up and turns to exit the room. Despite calming down, there is no deny that she is still ticked off. Like, what does she have to give to find the _library_? In such a big-waste-of-space of a school, the library is bound to be huge enough to spot from a mile away, right?

 _Nope!_ —her mind answers for her.

Anna scoffs. She would roll her eyes, but she figures it’d appear ridiculous because she’d be rolling her eyes at herself. Not that she’d never done it before. But, like, still.

 _God._ Now she’s angry at herself for rolling her eyes. At herself. What the hell.

Eventually, she comes to a door that appears different from the others. There’s a black sign nailed above the door, titled in gold, “ _Third Music Room_ ”.

“… third? How many music rooms are there in this school?”—it was a thought. But she ended up speaking out loud.

“I believe there are twelve,” a voice behind her says.

The redhead spins around, accidentally dropping a few books at the sudden movement.

“Oh!” the owner of the voice acts immediately, bending down to retrieve the fallen items. “My apologies, I did not mean to alarm you.”

_Wow, that’s the whitest, smoothest looking hair I’ve ever—_

Anna shakes her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts. “Uh, er… no! I’m sorry for… uh, talking to myself,” she bends down as well to help.

“No worries,” the stranger chuckles. She places the books into the redhead’s hands.

They stand together, and the redhead can tell right away that the white-haired—no— _platinum blonde_ is a few inches taller. Her hairdo is very… _hmm, how should she put it? French-like?_ The soft tresses braided in a crown-twist bun at the back. And she has really blue eyes. _Like, wow. Holy, god damn. Those eyes._

Anna shakes her head again.

Uh, and… she’s wearing a blue tie, which means she’s a senior. Anna still doesn’t really understand the hierarchy system in the rich-people-world, but she was told that it is kind of a big deal. So, she decides to roll with it. “Um, I… I would like to thank thine kindness for… aiding me in, er, retrieving my… _documents_.” She stutters out the words as if English weren’t her first language and then lowers her head slightly (that’s how the subordinates spoke to their higher-ups, so…).

_Chortle_

… she looks up, blinking a few times before realizing that the taller girl is covering her lips with her fingers.

“At ease, young miss,” the platinum blonde chokes out.

Funny, it seems like she’s enjoying herself as she spoke. Anna raises a brow but continues out of uncertainty. “Um, y-yes, your… _grace_?” 

And then a full-on laughter erupts from the taller girl. This time, she holds onto her stomach, as if that would contain herself.

The redhead is more so confused than annoyed. Well, how can she possibly be _annoyed_ at such a beautiful sound? It's like music! Utterly adorable! And if she weren’t so distracted by said sound, she’d realize that she’s blushing right now.

“I’m sorry…” the platinum blonde laughs, “… it’s just strange to have someone other than my friends call me that,” she clears her throat. “It’s all in good humour, though. I’m sure you’re just playing around.”

_Huh…?_

“Oh, pardon me, I have yet to introduce myself,” she reaches a hand out, “My name is…” but then she pauses, as she realizes that the shorter girl has no way to take her hand as she is carrying some heavy _documents._ So she walks ahead to the _third music room_. “This way. You can put your books inside and I can give you a map around the school. I assume that you’re new here and got lost?”

Took a moment, but Anna eventually registers that the blonde is speaking to her. “Um, er, yes! This is my first year at Arendelle Academy, and I’m still trying to find my way around… your grace.”

The senior chuckles, “Ah, first year. Does that explain why you are not wearing the school uniform?”

Anna looks down at herself—plain, casual, a simple, everyday-outfit for a teenage girl—completed with a red plaid shirt and navy blue skinny jeans with a matching pair of white converse. “O-oh no, I just…” she moves a finger up to scratch her cheek, “… didn’t find it necessary to invest in the uniform. I mean, I’m just here to study so that I’d get into a good university in the future… to earn money. So wasting money now to study doesn’t really make sense, y’know? Oh! I-I mean, your grace.”

The smile never leaves the platinum blonde’s lips. She makes her way deeper into the huge room, up to a Victorian-looking desk in front of the ceiling-to-floor window, and pulls open a drawer. “That’s an interesting way to see things,”

As the senior performs her actions, Anna watches closely. Not at the actions, per se, but at the girl. The way she moves is poised, regal, and extremely lady-like. If anything, this senior looks like she belongs to the Royal Family. Just look at how majestically she acts!

_Do all rich people move like this? Because if I had to do it constantly, I’d kill myself._

“So,” the blonde digs through the drawer, “Which music room were you looking for?”

The younger girl steps up to the senior. The room is incredibly empty—it has that one desk and, _like the rest of the rooms in this rich-ass school,_ a chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. Placing her books carefully onto the desk (as her arms were really starting to get tired), she fiddles with her fingers. “Um, well… I’m not exactly looking for a music room…”

The blonde raises her head. “Oh? Then… do you mind telling me what it is that you are looking for?”

This senior sounds like she is genuinely concerned. Not at all like most of the snobby kids in her class, Anna thinks. But, well, it’s still too early to define her classmates as ‘snobby’—it’s only been one day. Perhaps if she spent more time with them, she’d find their inner beauty?

_Ha-ha, as if. Inner beauty. Pft._

Yeah! Why not? Just like this girl—she seems nice and helpful and beautiful and—

“AAH! THIS IS SO HEAVY!” A voice from behind startles the two. Then, the door slams open—“I really don’t see a point in moving this in here as well…” A young male— _blue tie, another senior—_ with chestnut-brown hair walked in.

Anna can’t really see his face as he’s carrying a fairly large glass vase- _thing_ and is struggling to balance his steps.

“Damn it, Herc, give me a hand!”

“Alright, alright,” a green-tie _(second year_ ) male walks in soon after.

This one Anna can see clearly—bright auburn hair that almost appears to be orange; tall and lean, muscular ( _like, really muscular_ ) body… he can dress up as a Greek god and can easily pass by as one.

The Greek god— _er,_ the boy by the name of _Herc_ takes the vase from the brunette’s arms like it’s made out of Styrofoam. “Where should we put this?”

“Here is fine,” the platinum blonde says.

“Oh, my Queen, you have beaten us to the grand hall! Our deepest apologies for such tardiness!” the brunette flares dramatically.

 _Q-queen…?_ Anna glances behind her at the senior, eyes wide. _So she really is royalty?!_

With a bemused smirk, the platinum blonde rolls her eyes. “Where are the others?” She’s directing her question at the orange-haired boy.

“They’re picking up the other stuff,” he answers as he sets the vase onto the table.

Anna takes a step back—it seems like she will only get in the way of these _blue-bloods_.

“Hm, may I ask why you two decided to bring _this_ over first, when there are far more important things to move?” the blonde gestures at the vase and then crosses her arms.

“There is a legitimate answer to your question, your grace!” the brunette speaks up once again. He prances his way closer to the desk, until he’s right beside the taller, orange-haired boy. “You see, when one’s eyes are set onto one thing, they are set _onto one thing._ Hence, when I spotted this elegant vase, a strong, magnetic force pulled me to it—as if it was telling me, ‘ _Master Fitzherbert, please take me! I must go wherever you go!_ ’—and then I gave in to its tempting words and—”

“Eugene…” the platinum-blonde drags on her voice, intimidatingly so.

“Heh,” he smirks. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he goes on, shrugging, “I guess I just didn’t want to stay in that old, stuffy room any longer. Gotta make up an excuse, y’know?”

Anna eyebrows scrunch together. _Okay, now I’m confused._ One minute, this _Eugene-_ guy is speaking politely to the _Queen_ , and the next, he’s throwing away all respect and is speaking rudely— _er…_ normally! How does that work…?

“You should be happy Rapunzel isn’t here,” the orange-haired boy adds.

“Pft, yeah,” Eugene chuckles, “If she were, I’d be missing a limb by now.”

“… who’s missing a limb?”—another voice from behind the door; this time, a girl.

Everyone in the room turns to the sound, and Eugene is, _unsurprisingly_ , the first to speak out, “Rapunzel!” he calls and runs to help open the door.

“Ugh… thanks,” a golden-blonde girl— _and Anna notes—_ with gleaming emerald eyes enters. She’s carrying a box full of papers that seems to look like parchments—like they’re manuscripts of some important business or whatever. Anyway, Anna’s starting to get an existential crisis; is she so insignificant that these rich kids are seeing her as an invisible mannequin? 

“Is this all?” the Queen speaks up. She walks around the desk to look into the box of papers that is set down.

The golden-blonde nods, “Mhmm!” and fixes her tie—

_Blue. Senior._

_—_ she continues, “Adam and Kristoff are on their way with the laptops. We’re going to have to hire some people to set up more tables if we’re really going to work here!” the girl glances around the empty room. “We should have some sofas here, maybe even a coffee table— _oh!_ Speaking of coffee, we should really put a coffee maker here! That would be fantastic! Or should we just leave it in the pantry? I don’t really know now, but—”

“Rapunzel, we’ll focus on the details later,” the platinum blonde interrupts. She holds a hand by her hip, “Right now, I just want to make sure everything important is here. We need to start planning for the next event.”

“Yes, your grace!” Rapunzel salutes enthusiastically. She skips happily to the window behind the desk. “It’s such a great idea you decided to move rooms! This one’s so much brighter and has _such_ a nice view. Come, look! You can see the entire courtyard from here! Hey, is that Aurora and Phillip down there by the fountain? Oh, I _knew_ they had a thing!”

…

 _This…_ this is too much for Anna to handle. At this point, she doesn’t even know if she should go back to pick up her textbooks on the desk, let alone ask for directions. Maybe if she slipped out quietly… _oh, no,_ she can’t do that! Those textbooks cost a fortune! Besides, if she just left them here, how is she going to study? No matter what, she _has_ to get her hands on those books. Maybe if she asked nicely? _Okay, maybe._ She only needs to try—“Um, excuse—”

“Guys! Guys! Help us out!”—yet another voice comes from behind the entrance to the room.

_Gee, why can’t they just enter the other rooms? I mean, they all look the freaking same anyway…_

A dark-blonde boy wearing a green tie walks in. He’s carrying several laptops in his arms, all of which look quite heavy. Anna’s kind of feeling scared for him. _What if he drops them…?_

“Whoa, Kristoff! You trying to look heroic or something?” Herc laughs and immediately runs over to help the blonde boy out.

“No, man… you should look at Adam,” he throws a thumb over his shoulder.

Just then, another young male with a green tie walks in. He’s tall— _much taller than Herc, though less bulky—_ and has long, light brown hair, swept-back and tied behind in a ponytail. He, too, is carrying a bunch of laptops in his arms.

“Oh, jeez! You guys, put those down already! You’re going to break your backs carrying such heavy stuff. Eugene, go help out!”

The male in question sighs and responds sarcastically, “Yes, m’lady.”

“Good! Let’s set the stuff on the desk first…”

Anna had to be honest; this group resembles an ensemble of the most super of the supermodels gathered to take the ultimate photoshoot for some high-end fashion magazine or something. Seriously, minus the fact that they all look so _important_ and _precious_ and _expensive,_ they’re ultimately a very handsome bunch. Maybe it has something to do with the school uniform? Black suit jacket with silver lines decorating the edge of the lapels and the school crest sewn on the left chest; white dress shirt on the inside; a blue, green, or red tie depending on school year; grey dress pants (girls would have skirts that reached the lower thighs) with black plaid patterns, completed with black leather shoes. Seeing these people wear the uniform so model-esque-ly sparks something within Anna—she wants to jump onto the wagon and be _good-looking_ as well.

_Sigh. If only._

“… and then we’ll get more mahogany tables! Ooh, I love anything that looks antique!”

Oh, apparently, Rapunzel’s still going on about the decorations of the room.

“Well? What do you think, your grace?” the golden-blonde girl clasps her hands together. Fluttering her eyelids, she looks at the Queen with anticipation literally _pouring_ out of her eyes.

“I think,” the platinum blonde reverts to her crossing-arms-stance, and then she turns to the redhead, “… I need to deal with our guest here, first.”

Anna blinks.

“Pardon our rudeness—we are currently in the state of moving rooms, you see,” she explains patiently. “I’m also sorry to have kept you waiting. Now, where…”

“BY THE GODS!”

Anna grits her teeth and nearly has to slap her hands to cover her ears.

“Who is _that_?!”

Emphasis on the word, _that._ Anna would’ve found the intonation to be rude if she weren’t so fazed by the loud sound. So, all she can do right now is glare at Eugene.

The platinum blonde turns back to look at the redhead. “… That’s a very good question. I have yet to ask for her name.”

“Uh, I’m uh…” said girl stutters.

“Anna Rachel Irving. First year. Homeroom 1A.” Kristoff speaks up with his arms crossed, “Earned scholarship to enter Arendelle Academy as a high school student; not particularly interested in communicating with classmates, spent the first few days of school at the bookstore, searching for textbooks…” he pauses to glance at the redhead from head to toe, “… has an odd sense of dressing style, is mildly attractive—”

“Hey!” Rapunzel barks. She runs up to the junior and knocks him hard on the head with a fist, “It’s not nice to say that to a girl!”

“It’s my job, Rapunzel! I’m supposed to be the guy who knows _everything_ in this school, remember?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to blurt out your personal opinions!”

Herc walks up to pull the two apart. “Quit it, you two. You’re scaring our guest!”

Anna swallows. _Yep, these guys are attractive, but they definitely act like snobs._ She glances at the Queen for a brief second and instinctively thinks— _maybe except for you, but still—_ “I’m…” she takes a small step back towards the desk and reaches for her books, “… just going to leave now…”

“ _Whaaaat_? You’re leaving already?” Rapunzel whines.

Anna fakes a chuckle. “Y-yes, I, uh… have to get back to studying…”

“It’s incredible that you were able to earn a scholarship in the commoner world to enter this school, Miss Irving!”

 _It’s incredible that you’re able to change topics so quickly_ , Anna thought. She feigns some more laughter as she tucks the books securely in her arms. Right when she’s about to turn around to head for the door, a certain brunette moves forth to obstruct her view.

“Is this hair colour natural?” Eugene takes hold of a pigtail and observed intently, “… It’s the most beautiful copper-coloured hair I’ve ever seen! And this streak of white, it certainly can’t be—”

Anna shrieks. She backs up until her rear hits the edge of the desk.

“Eugene, you’re scaring her! Poor girl…” Rapunzel steps forward to cup the redhead’s cheeks. Then she, too, comes in _really_ close. “Wow, Miss Irving, your freckles make you look really cute!”

_Too close… too close…!_

A full-on blush is spreading across her face by now. Anna can feel steam coming out of the top of her head. “Th-thank you…” to her surprise, she manages to squeak out a response.

… And Rapunzel is having her merry time, squishing Anna’s pink cheeks as if she were playing with a baby. “Your skin’s really nice too! What products do you use for cleansing? What’s your nightly routine on skincare?”

 _Oh god oh god oh god!_ Her personal space has long been breached; right now, Anna simply wants to disappear. She leans back, to get far away from the golden-blonde’s touch—only to have the latter lean forward even more, so she could only move farther…

Eugene, meanwhile, isn’t far behind. He walks up beside Rapunzel and then reaches to tug at the end of Anna’s shirt, feeling the material. “Hmm, this material seems cheap. But I guess that’s what you can get for a commoner product, huh?”

Herc rolls his eyes. “Man, I think you’re getting influenced by your parents.”

“No, I’m not!” Eugene grunts. It seems like he’s agitated, because what he does next is beyond Anna’s comprehension of what a normal male (or anyone, on that matter) would do— “But just look at this! The cotton material is so cheap it can easily give people with sensitive skin bad reactions! I bet if I…”—he pulled at the hem of the redhead’s shirt, lifting it higher and higher until the girl’s hipbones were revealed—

“That’s sexual harassment,” the most quiet, most normal-behaving student (so far) of the bunch ( _and Anna mentally recalls that his name is Adam_ ) speaks up.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel snaps at the brunette.

“But, Rapunzel! I’m just trying to prove my point! Look at this!”

“No excuses! What you’re doing right now is highly inappropriate!” she releases one of Anna’s cheeks to reach over to pull onto the brunette’s.

“Ow ow ow! Rapunzel, stop!” and Eugene pushes a palm into the golden-blonde’s face.

“Stop touching my face! You’re going to mess up my makeup!”

“Then let go of me!”

“Man…” Kristoff shakes his head, hiding his face with a palm, shameful. “I can’t believe they’re seniors.”

Sighing, the Queen looks over to Herc, “Do you mind?”

The orange-haired boy nods. “On it, your grace.” He grabs hold of Eugene’s arm with one hand and Rapunzel’s shoulder with the other, “Alright, you two, knock it off or our Queen’s gonna be pissed!”

“Why don’t you say that to _her_?” Eugene growls, pushing even harder at Rapunzel’s face now.

Note, his other hand is still on Anna’s shirt—where he is pulling it higher and higher as they speak. And as her shirt slips higher, the farther Anna has to lean back.

Rapunzel stands her ground. With all her strength and attention focused on her hands, not only does she pinch Eugene’s cheek harder, but Anna’s as well.

By now, the redhead is tearing and whimpering in pain. “P-please stop…!” But she knows, it isn’t like making any coherent noise would stop these two, anyway. They're in their own world! _God help them if they ever become husband and wife,_ Anna thinks as she throws her head back to gasp for air and then she feels like she had hit something—

_Wait._

—summoning all the adrenaline she has in her body, Anna breaks free from the two devils’ grasp—

_Something is wobbling on the desk_

—and she turns around just in time to see—

_Oh no. Oh no no no no no no NO!_

_—_ the vase falling, as if mocking her, in slow-motion. Like it is screaming ‘ _catch me if you can!’_ and so she tried (she really did), reaching out just in time to graze the handle before—

_CLANG_

“…”

Her mouth hangs open. Her body is frozen. Her concept of time is taken from her.

“…”

“Hn,” Adam huffs emotionlessly.

“Someone’s in trouble…” Kristoff mumbles softly.

A brief moment passes, and then—“ _She_ did it!”—Eugene, Rapunzel, and Herc exclaim in unison before taking a big leap backwards, pointing at the _guilty_ redhead commoner.

And said redhead commoner, shaking by now, looks behind her slowly. She eyes each and every one of the students, hoping that somehow— _just somehow—_ her mental thoughts of how _good-looking_ they are would reach them, so that they’d feel flattered, and then they would help her talk out of this trouble, because right now, she most definitely is in trouble.

Anna gulps loudly, “I-I… didn’t…”

“Well, well, well…” the Queen crosses her arms. Wearing an uncharacteristic smirk that is _one-thousand-times_ more intimidating than that of her smiles, she arches a brow at Anna, “… if I remember correctly, this vase was given to the school by… who was it, Kristoff?”

The dark-blonde boy clears his throat, “I believe it was from the Countess of Aberdeen. It was given to us as a token of appreciation for the services we have provided last year during the Arendelle Academy Festival.”

“Hmm? A token of appreciation?” the Queen moves towards the shattered vase. She bends down to pick up a shard, “How much do you think this costs, Herc?”

“Er, well…” the muscular boy kneels down beside the platinum blonde senior and takes a shard to observe for himself. “Despite being bought by an English noblewoman, this vase is most definitely of Chinese origin. I’d say, probably mid-seventeenth century?” he pauses to pick up a bigger shard, “Ah, highlights of blue and white… and… whoa. Man, I wish I took the time to check this out earlier…”

“Herc.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. Um…” he rubs his chin, “There definitely is—I mean, _was_ a Qinglong decoration before it shattered… so, I’m guessing this was from the Ming Dynasty?”

The senior rolls her eyes. “The price, Herc. I’m not asking you to play archaeologist.”

“Ah, uh… probably around eighty-thousand? But, I mean, if you auction it out, you can easily raise the price to a couple million. You know how there are avid fanatics for these antiques…”

Turning back to Anna, the senior replaces the intimidating-looking smirk with a gentle ( _almost too gentle, Anna noted_ ) smile. “Eighty-thousand dollars. How much does your father make per year, Miss Irving?”

Her sweat glands are beyond her control, and so are her vocal cords. Anna has never in her life felt fear this intense, this _close_ , “H-he… wha… I-I don’t…”

_Wait. What is going on?!_

“No matter. The responsibility is yours and yours alone, and therefore you are to pay off the debt with the best of your abilities,” the platinum blonde explains casually. “Now, how we’re going to do that is the question…”

_But it wasn’t me! I thought you were nice, Miss Platinum-Blonde Senior!_

“We can have her carry the rest of the stuff from the old room to here.” Rapunzel offers.

Eugene shakes his head, as if deep in thought, “Nah… just carrying a few tables and shelves and trophies can’t pay off for eighty-thousand dollars…”

 _What!_ Anna glares at the two devils _—yes, that’s what she’s calling Eugene and Rapunzel from now on_ —it was their fault in the first place, and now they’re having a knack out of thinking of a job for her?! _These rich bastards…!_

“Easy,” everyone turns to the voice—it’s Adam, speaking for the second time of the day, “Have her work for us. We’re short on people, aren’t we?”

Kristoff’s eyes light up, “That’s it! This commoner can be our _dog!_ Adam, sometimes I just wish you talked more.”

Mouth agape, Anna turns her glare to the dark-blonde boy. _D-dog…?_

The Queen chuckles. “Now, now, Kristoff. That was awfully rude to be calling our new friend that,” passing the broken shard she is still holding on to Herc, she makes her way to Anna and reaches out to offer her a hand.

Hesitantly, Anna takes it, letting the senior pull her off the table. Before she can say anything, the taller girl takes her chin, pushing her head up so that their gazes meet.

It’s weird. Awkward. _Too sudden._

Anna swallows hard. The senior smells like vanilla ice-cream and jasmine and mint. It’s kind of pleasant, kind of wintery, but… _honestly_ , _this isn’t the time to be thinking about that._ The Queen herself is literally two inches away from her face! A-and she is just… staring—clear, crystal icy-blue eyes piercing through her murky teal ones—just… _staring._ Anna’s legs are shaking, and she’s pretty freaking sure that her face is as red as a tomato by now; yet still, there is absolutely nothing she can do about it.

“… but Adam is right,” without breaking eye contact, the platinum blonde continues in a soft whisper, “We _can_ have you work for us.”

“Work… for you…?” Anna says weakly.

“Do it well, and we’ll pay off the eight-thousand debt for you,” Rapunzel smiles.

Her throat is dry as a desert by now—probably because she has been swallowing nonstop. “What exactly… d-do I have to do?”

“Oh, y’know,” Eugene throws his arms behind his head, “Run a few errands, pour a few cups of coffee…” and then his expression changes to something that can only be described as _cunning_ , “… until the end of the school year.”

“S-school year?!”

“Or,” Kristoff cuts in, “… you can pay eighty-thousand dollars back. Although,” he chuckles, “I highly doubt that even if we divide the price up until the end of your time here in Arendelle Academy, you would be able to pay us back completely. Perhaps if we gave you another lifetime…”

Anna grunts. The _devils,_ she can handle—they’re just stupid rich people, but _this_ guy. Man, This _Kristoff guy_ is the biggest jerk she had ever met in her life. Gritting her teeth, she tries to hide her anger; she can’t do anything more to agitate these freaks. “And _who_ exactly am I working for…?”

The group goes silent. Their expressions, blank. They stare at Anna, like she’s the odd one out (which she _is_ ).

Rapunzel is the first to speak up, “You… don’t know who we are…?”

Anna shakes her head innocently.

“Can’t really blame her,” Herc adds. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, “I mean, if she knew, she wouldn’t be wandering around this building.”

Rapunzel beams. “No worries! I can introduce us!” She grabs Anna’s hand and pulls her up front. “Oh, oh! First of all, I’m Rapunzel Astrum, the secretary,”

“I am Eugene Fitzherbert, the Vice President of Publicity. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the other devil bows, acting so gentlemanly that Anna feels a shiver run down her spine. She simply nods once to acknowledge him.

Rapunzel, also annoyed by his over-the-top act, rolls her eyes. “I wanted to skip introducing him all together, but since that’s over with… _this_ is Hercules of the Ignis family, but we all call him Herc, and he doesn’t mind it,”

The orange-haired boy smiles shyly. “Nice to meet you, Miss Anna. I am the Vice President of Communications,” he reaches to shake the girl’s hand.

“That quiet guy over there is the Treasurer—Adam of the Archibald family. He looks mean and scary and doesn’t talk much, but he’s actually a real nice guy!”

Anna peeks at the male in question and gets a curt nod in response.

_Yeah… nice._

“And this,” Rapunzel points to the messy, dark-blonde boy, “This is Kristoff Bjorman. He’s our Public Relations Director, so if you want to hear gossips about anyone in this school, he’s the guy you have to look for.”

“Pleasure,” Kristoff greets simply.

Anna doesn’t even try to acknowledge him. But then she thinks (out loud), “Wait…” she points out her fingers, “Vice presidents, treasurer, secretary, director…” and then looks at the platinum blonde senior, “… then she’s the… and this is…!”

Rapunzel smirks. “Yep, you got it,” she pushes Anna forward. Luckily the redhead finds her balance before crashing into the platinum blonde. “That is our queen, her grace, the president—Elsa de Archis.”

A smile graces Elsa’s lips. Once again, she holds Anna’s chin, forcing the shorter girl to look up, “And you, Anna Irving,”

Anna swallows one last time.

“… Will be working for the student council until the end of the year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just googled "common Latin names" and got those weird ones don't laugh please


	2. the uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more update before 2020...!

Anna looks up from her books. “Oh no,”

The sound of the clock tower can be heard even in the library, and it’s also the sound of her being late. She shoves her pens and textbooks into her backpack and makes her way out of her haven the library, which, ironically, is also the cause of all the trouble in the first place.

…

_“S-student council…?”_

_The Queen, the president, the elegant platinum blonde by the name of Elsa de Archis remains smiling. “Correct.”_

_Anna shakes her head, grinning nervously, “There has to be a mistake—it wasn’t my fault, I didn’t even…!”_

_“You were the last to touch it, yes?” Eugene interrupts._

_“Y-yeah,” the redhead stutters, “… yeah, but I—”_

_“So it’s you. It’s that simple.”_

_She grits her teeth. “I am the last to touch it, therefore I broke it? Where’s the logic in that?! I mean, if you two weren’t messing around—”_

_“Ah-ah-ah,” Rapunzel waves her index finger from side to side. “If you want to talk logic, then might I first declare that it is illogical to blame others for their own wrongdoings?”_

_Anna could not believe what she’s hearing. Her jaw hangs open. “What…!”_

_“Whatever the case,” somewhere in the background, Kristoff, the biggest jerk of the bunch (Anna mentally notes) joins in, “You will be our ‘dog’ until the end of the year,” he crosses the room and throws an arm over Anna’s shoulders. “We’ll be looking forward to your services, commoner.”_

_She wants to wipe that smirk off his stupid smug face more than anything, but—_

_“May we have a great year together, Miss Anna Irving,” the platinum blonde finishes._

_—but what bothers her most is the fact that even this girl, who seems to be so nice and beautiful and just… gentle, isn’t lending her a hand at all._

_…_

“… damn those rich bastards…” Anna mutters as she recalls the events from yesterday.

Of course, after the ordeal, she was given a map by Herc— _what did Rapunzel say his family was? Ig… Ig-something… whatever. It’s not like it’s important to me, anyway—_ and was instructed to attend to club meetings every day after school at 4:00PM. This means that her original plan to study for two hours after school at the library is cut down to thirty minutes. _Oh well,_ Anna’s mind speaks, _I can just borrow some books and take them home every few days or something._

3:55PM. She has five minutes to get to the student council room, which is all the way in the west wing. Anna picks up her speed and receives glances from the students in the hall. She quickly deduces that they aren’t staring because she’s running; rather, it’s because she isn’t wearing the school uniform and is “wearing cheap commoner clothes”. She rolls her eyes to that thought. _As if those rich bastards would know how to dress casually… they probably wear Versace sweats and Louis Vuitton hoodies for all I care. Wait, do they actually make casual attire?_

Her thoughts are cut short when realizes that she’s panting.

It’s not because she’s out of shape or anything. Truth be told, it really is no joke when they say that Arendelle Academy is big. But she’s only in the high school section! How big would the entire academy be, including the primary and middle schools, _and_ the university?! Perhaps a city? But, like, yeah, commuting here is big enough of a hassle—she has to take the bus two hours before classes start and then walk quite a distance—through a series of courtyards—before actually _seeing_ the school. Still, if spending her time here for the next three years would mean that she would have a bigger window into a good university, then she’s willing to put up the effort.

That… _and_ working for the student council.

_Sigh._

She’s arrived. The creamy pinkish-white colour of the tall, double door is more so disturbing to look at than relaxing (at least, that’s what she thinks the colour is supposed to do— _ease the human mind_ ). Taking a deep breath, Anna reaches for the golden handle and pushes inwards, the latch making a _click_ sound when it is released from strike-plate. “Pardon my intrusion…” Anna says softly as she enters.

“… but if we do add another chandelier to the ball room, we’re going to have to cut the budget to the food expenses,” Rapunzel, secretary to the council, notes as she swipes her fingers off her tablet, flipping a few virtual pages. “Adam, how much money are we talking about, here?”

The tall, pony-tailed treasurer scrolls through his laptop from across the coffee table. “The chandelier Kristoff spoke of will cost up to forty grand,” he answers. “The expenses on food is approximately thirty-five grand. It’s either one or the other,”

 _Th-thirty-five grand worth of food?!_ Anna gapes at the mere thought of how much food there will be. Perhaps mountains?

Kristoff clucks his tongue. Taking the pen in his hand to scratch his temple, he stares at his notes intently. “So then, we’d be down to only five grand worth of food for the night. Then the real question is, Rapunzel, do you think the students care more about the food or the presentation?”

The golden-blonde places her tablet onto her lap, “Okay, I highly doubt that _one_ chandelier would make that much of a difference in terms of presentation.”

“But…” Herc gently takes the tablet from the blonde’s lap, “… this _is_ a Baccarat Zenith chandelier we’re talking about…”

_Bacca-what-now?_

“UGH, I’m hungry! Can we please take a break? We can’t approve of anything until our Queen comes back anyway!” Eugene whines.

Kristoff smirks and nods, “True. I didn’t have anything to eat for lunch today, so I’m probably hungrier than any of you. I’ll go see what’s there to eat in the pantry,” he stands, but stops when he sees bright red hair by the door. “Oh, I think there’s no need.”

Anna blinks and he grins. Despite how white and nice his teeth are, the gesture is still _slightly_ creepy.

“Oh, it’s Anna!” Herc says with a huge smile on his face.

It’s cute enough to make Anna smile back.

“Perfect timing!” Eugene stands up from the sofa, “Did you bring us food?”

The smile disappears. “Wh-wha… food?” Anna looks down at her hands. She’s only holding onto the map given to her yesterday. “I-I’m sorry, I didn't know I had to—”

“Oh, no matter!” Rapunzel interrupts, smiling as well. She walks up to Anna and takes her by the wrist, pulling the redhead behind as she shows her to the cabinets. “I had people prepare these for us, in case we ever get hungry,” Rapunzel clears her throat and lowers her voice, “… which they, _the boys_ , always do.”

Anna can’t respond. The blonde secretary has brought her to what appears to be a dessert shop—only, it _isn’t_ because it’s simply a pantry of the student council… or, the third music room. Anna thought _dessert shop_ first because there’s a display of cakes, ranging from tiramisu to dacquoise to even— _wait, I know this one—_ the impossible-to-pronounce Prinzregententorte from Germany! _Oh man,_ and then there’s a separate display of macarons in at least twenty different colours! While Rapunzel is describing the location of coffee beans (or so she believes), Anna finds her mouth watering. Yes, she might as well be categorized as one of the boys as she, too, is “always” hungry.

“… and the Kopi Luwak can be found in that cabinet. You’re free to make a cup for yourself, but do know that it’s one of the most expensive coffee beans in the world, so… don’t drink too much! Oh, you can also help yourself to anything you like, so as long as you do your job. One more thing, you don’t need to worry about the food going bad. I have people coming in here once every day to replace the leftovers,” Rapunzel finishes with a grin. “Any questions?”

Anna mentally yells at herself to close her mouth. She probably looked like an idiot throughout the entire… _er,_ tour. “Ah, y-yes. I mean, no! No, I’m fine.”

“Good,” the blonde folds her arms. “Now, your first assignment of the year is…” stopping abruptly to chuckle, Rapunzel covers her lips with a palm, “… I say ‘first’, but this pretty much is how your assignments are going to be for the rest of the year.”

Anna raises a brow.

“Okay, all you have to do is serve us food whenever we ask. Not hard at all, hm?”

“So… I’m essentially a waitress…?”

“Well, you’d also be fetching us paperwork, running errands when we ask… and you might just help out with the school events. That is, only if we ask.”

“Then… I’m a maid?”

Rapunzel snaps her fingers, “Ah-ha! That’s the perfect word! Oh, except, hmm…”

Anna gulps. “Except…?” The blonde stares at her, from head to toe, and the gesture reminds her eerily of what Kristoff did yesterday. Though, that jerk didn’t have Rapunzel’s sparkling emerald eyes that seems to glitter at different angles.

“… except you’re much younger than any of the maids I have at home, and you’re much, _much_ more adorable.”

 _Is that supposed to be a compliment?_ “Um… thanks?”

The blonde gasps. “Oh! That reminds me! I can totally have people make you a maid outfit! You’ll work so much better in it than in these…” another full-body glance, “… commoner clothes!”

Anna shakes her head, she draws her hand away from the senior’s, “Ah—no, that’s… completely fine, I can work well enough in these…”

“Nonsense! I’ll have a tailor work on your new outfit in no time. For now, let me just tell you our preferences in food so that things will be easier, alright? You might want to jot this down, some of us are very picky,” she giggles.

Anna has enough time to register the secretary’s words, but doesn’t have time to actually pull out a notepad.

“Okay, I’m good with anything that has hazelnut, and I usually prefer milk tea over coffee. Adam hates sweet things, so you can probably give him Japanese mochi or youkan or whatever. Oh, he also hates his coffee with milk. Kristoff and Herc eat about anything, so you can pretty much grab whatever you want from the shelves. Eugene’s the pickiest of them all, so it’s best you ask him what he wants for the day before serving. As for our Queen—”

“Hey, Rapunzel!”—Eugene calls from the adjoining room.

Said girl rolls her eyes. “Ugh, what is it?”

“Your phone! It’s ringing!”

Another grunt, and Rapunzel is out of the room, leaving a very confused Anna standing there, somewhat thankful for the interruption. Because if the secretary were to ask her to repeat everything she had said, Anna would probably have fainted from the overflow of (unwanted) information. She gives one last glance around the room before heading out; hopefully, the secretary would forget about this ‘assignment’ and give her an easier one…

“What? _Now_?” Rapunzel speaks into the phone, “… no, I’m just showing our new _puppy_ around,” she turns to wink at Anna, who could only swallow down her dry throat in response, “Oh, oh, oh! Elsa, I was thinking, maybe we can make her an outfit that would match her job!”

Anna swallows harder.

“No, no! Not a dog costume, that’d be highly impractical if she were to carry stuff around for us. We can’t afford having her break more stuff, right?”

At this point, Anna has already given up. So she’s basically their servant- _slash_ -plaything- _slash-_ dress-up-doll. Jeez, is this even legal? To employ an underaged student… making her work like a slave and, at the same time, abuse her as if she were a lab rat… _sigh._

“… anyway, what are you calling for?” Rapunzel asks, picking up her glass of water on the coffee table and takes a sip. Then, as if something struck her from behind, she chokes on her drink. Looking frantically around the room—“Um… uh,” she lowers her voice and walks towards Anna, away from the boys, “Elsa, you can’t be serious, right?”

And Anna can hear the president’s voice through Rapunzel’s phone from their distance.

_“Yes, I am serious, Rapunzel.”_

The secretary breathes out, as if in agony, and goes on, “You’re usually not such a klutz…”

_“Well, apparently, this time of the month makes me so. Now, please get some for me before the entire school sees.”_

Rapunzel scratches her head nervously. “Ah… you see, I kind of… used up all of mine and forgot to stock up… hey, doesn’t the change room have those machines where you can insert coins and—”

_“Yeah, they’re all out. Can you believe that?”_

“Oh, well, aren’t you screwed?”

Anna can see the blonde holding back a chuckle.

_“Rapunzel!”_

“Okay, okay! Jeez, um…” she raises her head, eyes connecting with the commoner’s teal ones for a brief moment and then an idea sparked—“Oh! Anna!”

The redhead jumps. “Y-yes?”

Rapunzel walks closer to whisper in her ear, “Do you, uh, happen to have… tampons or pads on you?”

A flush spreads across her cheeks. “Uh… y-yeah! I…” she puts her backpack down and shuffles through the inner pockets to check. Hers hasn’t arrived yet, so… “Yeah, I do.”

“Great!” Rapunzel says, then immediately covers her mouth. “Whoops. Um… Elsa, I’ll come down with—” she pauses abruptly, and Anna swears, the corner of her lips arched for the briefest second, “—I mean, I’m going to send Anna down, are you okay with that?”

_“… why don’t you come down?”_

“It’s kind of inconvenient to pass that stuff out in public, y’know? Especially with the boys in the room…”

_“Well, do it in the pantry! No one ever goes in there but you, anyway!”_

“Why don’t we,” Rapunzel suggests, “Settle this quickly by sending Anna down, so that you can hurry up and come back up?”

An audible grunt, and then, _“Rapunzel! Just come dow—”_

“Anna,” the girl pulls the phone away from her ear, “Do you know where the east wing gymnasium is?”

“Some… where… in the east wing…?”

Rapunzel giggles. “Good one. It’s actually more so to the north wing than east. I know, I know. It’s confusing, don’t ask,” she presses the phone back against her ear, “Hey, she’s on her way down. Just hang tight, your grace!”

The fact that she’s able to cut the Queen off so easily isn’t really expected, but Anna figures that the two are just really close friends. After all, who would ask someone for pads or tampons so casually?

“Alright, Anna, you know the way. But, I mean, if you don’t, you can always refer to the map. Now, off you go. Don't want to keep the Queen waiting, right?”

Nodding, Anna quickly takes out a small pink pouch with the needed items from the inner pockets of her backpack and heads for the door. She ignores the suspicious gazes from the boys, noting that Rapunzel can do all the explaining. Anna draws out the map from her pocket and tries to pinpoint where exactly she has to go; apparently, since she’s in the west wing right now, the east would be…

“Ugh.”

Why, yes, of course. It would have to be at the other end of the freaking academy. Blowing upwards, Anna braces herself for another round of self-exhibition from the rich kids.

.  
.

After some, ten minutes of pacing, Anna decides that she might as well stay in shape by running around the school regularly. Not to brag, but she was one of the fastest sprinters when she was in middle school; she just isn’t that much of a long-distance runner—which exactly is the reason she’s panting right now. Regardless, she’s finally reached her destination. Now, all she has to do is find the Queen.

In the gymnasium, five girls are cleaning up, rolling up a net and picking up scattered volleyballs, and seeing how the colour of their gym shorts is red, Anna figures that the first years are probably on clean-up duty. Assuming that Elsa is waiting in the change room, she makes her way to the signs that are labelled so.

Right when she thinks nothing else can surprise her, Anna finds herself gawking at the mere sight of the change room. This… _this isn’t a change room!_ She thinks, _this is a five-star fitness centre!_ And this school must be chandelier-happy, because even in this change room, there exists one. There are golden signs nailed on the pearl-marble walls, labelling where the steam room and sauna are, the showers, the lockers, the washroom stalls… like, there’s no other explanation—this is literally a _freaking_ fitness centre!

Luckily, nobody is around to judge her weirdness (her eyes are so wide, they look as if they are going to fall out of her sockets). She shakes herself out of her trance looks at the signs. “Where would she be…?” Anna asks out loud.

“Anna?” a meek voice calls to her nearby. 

The redhead follows the sound, “Um, El— _“_ _no no,_ “… y-your grace?”

“I’m at the lockers,”

Anna turns a few corners and finds an entire hallway of lockers. Walking down the wide corridor, she looks into each alley for the president, and sure enough, after about nine of them, “Oh, found you!”

Elsa is sitting upright, one leg over another, and her palms are rested snugly on her thighs. Boys would say that this is an elegant pose, but girls would admit that this is one of the most conventional ways to hide that awkward pain in their pelvises, the gooey gross-ness, and just… the flow, in general.

“I, uh…” Anna approaches the platinum blonde, noting that she still looks drop-dead gorgeous with gym attire. And that hairdo— _god—_ she can’t decide whether she likes the French-braid style or this wild, slick-back style. There’s something about that braid. Yes, that silky-smooth-looking braid draping over her shoulder is just begging to be touched, to be petted. It looks so soft and neat and…

“Anna…?”

She jumps. “Y-yes!” Perhaps due to embarrassment, Anna shoves the pink pouch into Elsa’s face before she can help it. “I brought you these,”

The platinum blonde takes the pouch out of Anna’s hands. “Thank you,” she smiles, and then a blush quickly overwhelmed her cheeks. “I-I must apologize for asking you to do this on your first day…”

Anna chuckles to ease the tension in the air, “It’s really nothing. I had a friend who had it much worse in the first year of middle school. Her first time came, and it was all over her pants! Thing was, nobody else had it yet, so they all thought she was sick!”

Elsa’s eyes widen slightly, “That’s horrible. What happened afterwards?”

“Oh, man. Some got so concerned, they ran out of the change room and started screaming, ‘ _Daisy’s bleeding! Daisy’s bleeding! It’s all over her pants! Somebody call the ambulance!’_ I mean, if you think about it now, it’s pretty funny, I guess. But still, it’s kind of sad…” Anna’s speech slows down. Of course she feels bad for sharing so much information about that friend of hers with someone she barely knows, but this is kind of in-the-moment, right?

The platinum blonde speaks up, “Luckily, I’m not a heavy flow…” not so discreetly, she looks behind herself. “Yes, good. I’m still okay,”

Anna holds back a giggle. Despite mostly carrying herself in such an authoritative poise in front of the council members yesterday, Elsa is behaving rather lax at the moment. _And It’s kind of cute._

“Anyway, I’ll… be right back.”

The redhead nods and watches the senior take her pouch and another bag into the stalls. And Anna, being the restless teenaged girl that she is, decides to explore this _five-star_ change room _._ Oh, especially the steam room and the sauna, because how much more extravagant can this place possibly be?! Surely, those two facilities have got to be the priciest of all things. She follows the signs and easily finds her destination. The rooms are beside one another—where the steam room is behind a door of glass completely fogged up, the sauna is blocked by a wooden door. Curiosity striking her, Anna decides to peek into the sauna. Perhaps she can even go in to get a little feel of how hot it is? So she reaches for the handle of the door and pulls, and then—

“Whoa!”

Startled by the sound, Anna steps back and then the world fell upon her.

Or, at least, if the world is a bucket of water, then it fell upon her.

“Oh my goodness!” a girl’s voice. “Are you okay? I am so sorry!”

 _Great. Second fall of the week. I hope I didn’t break anything this time._ “N… no, I-I’m okay…” _not okay. The water was hot as hell._

“Here, let me help you up,”

She feels the girl grab her forearms, and then she is pulled back onto her feet. Anna wipes her bangs from her eyes and blinks several times to get her vision back, only to see in front of her a redhead who is much, _much_ prettier than herself. Beautiful, voluminous, _soft,_ long red hair that reaches her lower back— _this girl’s hair is almost as long as Rapunzel’s!_ —and bright, deep, aqua blue eyes that are so strikingly sparkly and beautiful and round and nice and… well, suffice to say, Anna notes that they are probably just as pretty as Elsa’s.

Just… _probably._

_…_

_… Nah. Elsa’s better._

And this redhead, who is only wrapped in a towel, goes on in a genuinely concerned tone, “Are you sure you are fine? You fell pretty hard, and that bucket of water was really hot!”

Anna grins nervously, “I have a really hard head!”

The girl giggles. She brushes a few messy strands away from Anna’s face, fixing her hair all the while. “Do you have a change of clothes? You’re soaked from head to toe.”

“Oh, I…”

“Anna?”

She doesn’t know why it overcomes her, but the first thing Anna feels when she hears her voice is relief. She spins around to find Elsa, still in her gym clothes, holding onto her pouch and standing there. “Elsa!”

The platinum blonde tenses a little to the call—it _is_ the freshman’s first time calling her by name. “What happened?” she asks as she approaches the two.

“Oh my, you know this girl, Elsa?”

Nodding, she places an arm around Anna’s shoulder. “Ariel, what happened?”

The Queen’s protective gesture makes Anna forget how to breathe for a bit. Just a tiny bit.

“It was my fault,” Ariel confesses, “I came out of the sauna with a bucket of water, and I didn’t know this young miss was right outside, so…”

Anna folds her arms. It’s starting to get cold. “No, I’m fine, really. T-thanks for your concern, though.”

Ariel beams in response. “Do you have anything you can change into? You’re going to catch a cold at this rate.”

“I… w-well…”

“Anna, you can change into mine,” Elsa says, holding the smaller girl closer to herself.

She spins her head to the senior, surprised. “B-but, Elsa, what about y—”

“The president can wear what she wants. Also, the president isn’t soaked from head to toe, so you are kind of on the priority list, here.” The corner of Elsa’s lips arches upwards.

Ariel smiles. “Or,” she waits for Anna to turn to her, “You can change into my uniform.”

The platinum blonde cuts in, “So, would you prefer the student body president’s clothes—”

“—or the captain of the swim team’s?” Ariel finishes.

It is as if the two are singing a duet. Anna is thoroughly mesmerized by their synchronicity, but she’s more so distracted by the coldness that is slowly creeping into her skin. “I-I’ll take Elsa’s…”

The platinum blonde smirks. “One-zero, Elsa,”

Ariel rolls her eyes but chuckles soon after, “Whatever,” then she takes Anna’s hand into her own, “I’ll leave you to get changed before you get sick, Miss Anna, but allow me to introduce myself first. I am Ariel of the Ignis family, it’s a pleasure to meet you, and…” she chuckles again, “… I hope the next time we meet, it will be less of a tragedy, and I will be in a more appropriate attire.”

With that, the older redhead picks up the emptied bucket and walks off—the sounds of her footsteps slowly fading away.

Hearing teeth clattering by now, Elsa acts quickly. “Poor girl, you must be freezing,” she grabs Anna’s wrist and leads her back to the locker area. She opens a locker and takes out a gym bag, “Here, change into what I have inside. There’s a towel in there as well, so you can dry yourself up.”

“Th-thank you,” Anna stutters this time from the cold, not from nervousness.

.  
.

Changing into the uniform isn’t as difficult as she thinks it’d be. Granted, it is just _slightly_ loose, especially at the chest area—most definitely because Elsa is taller (not because Anna has a smaller bust). _Point is,_ the uniform fits snugly, and she’s content with that. Anna is having quite a bit of trouble with the tie, though, so she decides to leave it be. Then there’s her hair—she would do better with a blow-dryer, but she probably shouldn’t be too demanding right now. So, she resorts to letting her braids loose, allowing the tresses fall into their natural position. She exits the stall, and finds Elsa fiddling with the end of her braid. The sight is, in one word, adorable. Anna can almost imagine that the president had this habit since she was a young girl.

“All finished?”

Apparently, she has been daydreaming. Elsa is already off the bench and is right in front of her. “Y-yeah. Thanks again,”

Elsa tilts her head as a smile forms on her face. “This looks good on you,” she compliments. “Does it fit?”

 _Not really. Your boobs are bigger, so it’s a bit loose at the chest area—_ “It’s perfect.”

The Queen responds with a breath of amusement. “The tie isn’t, though.”

Anna scratches her cheek with a finger. “I… never really had to wear a tie for any of my past schools.”

“Ah,” Elsa answers simply. Standing directly in front of the shorter girl, she reaches to pop the collars of the dress shirt up, and then loosens the tie.

Anna felt as though her older sister is fixing her clothes up—that is, if she had one, anyway.

Elsa secures the tie with a knot and then pushes it up to the neck of the collar. She straightens the shirt, brushing the nonexistent dust off the shoulders of Anna’s (her) jacket and then buttons it up. Elsa takes a step back to admire her work. “There,” she grins, “You look beautiful.”

Anna blinks a few times before staring down at herself. Somehow, her mind isn’t letting Elsa’s words sink in. They sound merely like words, _sounds_ , with no meaning. “T-thank you,” she says with a soft voice.

Noticing the hesitation in her voice, the platinum blonde tilts her head. “Anna? Are you okay?”

She gives the senior a smile and then shrugs her shoulders. “Yeah, it’s just that … I’ve never really thought of myself as beautiful,” Anna laughs. “You’re the first to actually compliment me with that word, by the way. Oh, except for papa. He tells me that all the time, but come on,” she rolls her eyes dramatically, “All fathers think their daughters are beautiful no matter how distorted they look.”

Elsa’s brows arch inwards, like she’s concerned.

“I mean, if anything…” Anna fiddles with her fingers, “I think I’m only mildly attractive—just as Kristoff had said, and… oh man, I’m talking too much, aren’t I?”

Elsa gives her a small smile. She simply shakes her head in response.

Anna laughs, albeit uneasily since she realized that she kind of killed off the mood. “Anyway, I think we should head back, I’m sure the others are waiting—”

“Anna,”

“… hmm?”

Elsa steps forward and takes the younger girl’s hand, stopping Anna from moving further. “Were you… ever bullied in your past schools?”

Her eyelids flutter. “No,” she says in a question-like manner, “… why do you ask?”

The platinum-blonde breathes out (in what seems to be relief) and releases the redhead’s hand. “No reason in particular. Come on, let’s be on our way.”

.  
.

“No way!” Anna’s eyes widen.

Retaining her smile, Elsa simply nods.

“So you’re the student body president _and_ you’re on the volleyball team?!”

She nods again.

“That’s amazing! You must have really good time-management!

Elsa laughs lightly. “Thank you.”

Anna grins.

They walk down the hallway in a comfortable silence. Somehow, however, Anna notices that even though she is wearing a uniform right now, she is getting more stares. Maybe this time, it is because she looks nothing like a senior? Or maybe because she is walking right next to the president? Or… maybe she is being overtly self-conscious. These kids are probably looking at Elsa, and not herself. _Jeez, Anna. Way to overestimate yourself. Just because you’re wearing a three thousand dollar-suit._

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, what did Rapunzel tell you to do before going down to help me?” Elsa broke the silence.

Anna is slightly glad she doesn’t have to break the silence, “Oh, y’know,” her mind suddenly decides to recall the massive dump of information from earlier, “Something about Adam liking sweet things and… Eugene liking… hazelnut…?”

The platinum blonde covers her mouth with a hand as she giggles. “Adam _hates_ sweet things, and Rapunzel is the one who likes hazelnut.”

“Oh.”

“What about yourself?” Elsa continues, “Do you enjoy sweets?”

Folding her arms behind herself, Anna looks at the ceiling as they walk on. “Enjoy? Man, I’m _in love_ with anything sweet! Though, I always prefer chocolate to anything else. If you made me choose between chocolate or ice-cream, I’d choose chocolate. But if you made me choose between chocolate and chocolate ice-cream, then I’ll be in a dilemma. But, point is, I’m good with anything smothered in chocolate. The darker, the better!”

Elsa beams at the girl’s enthusiasm. “Is that so?”

“What about you, Elsa?” she asks, anticipation brimming in her voice. “Rapunzel was about to tell me, but then she got interrupted.”

“I, too, enjoy anything ‘smothered in chocolate’,” Elsa answers softly.

“Oh, that’s perfect! It’ll be so much easier for me to choose desserts for you! I can even try each and every one of them for myself first, and then I can give you the best of the best!” Anna pauses; it’s like all the happiness in the world is sucked out of her, as her expression is replaced with one that looks fearful. “W-wait, I’m sorry, I’m too ahead of myself. Rapunzel said I’m free to have anything I like in the pantry, but I guess treating it like a buffet isn’t really appropriate, huh?”

Elsa just smiles to the younger girl’s quirkiness. “We’ve returned.”

“Oh!” Anna blinks. Right, she must have been rambling for far too long. The Queen is probably tired of her voice and is telling her to shut up in the most polite way possible… “Here, let me get the door for y— _oof._ ”

What is this bright… _oh._ Flowers _._ In her face.

“… for you,” comes a male’s voice.

_Wait, what?_

Her eyes narrow. Right in front of her are flowers. Like, not cheap, dandelions or anything, but roses. Yellow roses.

The person lowers the bouquet, revealing his face.

Anna doesn’t know that her eyes can widen any more, but they do. “Wh…”

“Miss Anna, I’d like to say that I’m sorry,” it’s Kristoff. His head is low, like he is bowing. “… For saying such harsh words yesterday,” he takes a step back, letting the redhead enter the room. “I meant no disrespect, but please understand that I’m… really, erm…”

“Socially-impaired,” Eugene, at the back, finishes for him.

Kristoff glances behind to glare but turns back quickly to face Anna again. “No, I-I’m just… awkward, sometimes. So, uh,” he swallows, shoving the flowers higher up to the girl’s face, “I’m sorry. Truly, I am.”

With trembling hands, Anna reaches for them, “T-thank you, I…” _—have never received flowers from a boy before—_ “… really like them. Oh, and of course I accept your apology,” she says, blushing.

“Now, now, don’t just stand in the doorway!” Rapunzel calls from the sofas. “Come sit down, Anna! We’ve got something for you!” she says, patting at the open seat beside herself.

The redhead does as she is told, albeit hesitantly—for she still has to be cautious around these people whom she barely knows. She sits herself comfortably on the leather sofa, holding the bouquet close like it is her only grip on the world. Anna then shares brief eye contact with Adam, who is sitting directly in front of her on the other sofa—an arm placed casually on the armrest and his chin on his palm —but she quickly looks away. There is just something far too _spectacular_ about the quiet male and his gaze.

Seeing how Anna has settled down, Rapunzel grins. “Herc, you can come out now!”

“Yes, ma’am!” the orange-haired junior calls back, and out he comes from the pantry, pushing a trolley with a—

“Oh my…” Anna’s jaw drops.

“Ta-da!” Rapunzel sings, “Are you up for some _chocolate_ fondue?”

Emphasis on the word _chocolate._ Anna unconsciously nods, her eyes ogling at the chocolate fountain. It is at least two feet high, and the smell emitting from it is already making her mouth water. _God, she can drink all that up on her own_. She watches in awe as Eugene and Herc set the fountain right in front of her, and she doesn’t even notice them setting down other plates of food—she is far too mesmerized by the fondue itself.

“Okay, we got fruits, cream puffs, mini ice-cream scoops… is there anything else we should have out here?” the secretary asks out loud. “Anna?”

Her reaction isn’t immediate, but Anna soon realizes that the golden blonde is speaking to her. “Oh, no!” she shakes her head frantically, “I’m…” _confused,_ “… why are you guys—” she looks around the room, at every one of the council members, “—how d-did you...?” then she cuts herself off, and finally turns to the president, who, to her surprise, has long been sitting on the armrest beside her. But Anna ignores that—she has more important questions, “H-how did _they_ …? We were just right outside the room when I told you!”

Elsa giggles.

Anna wants to pout. But she can only feel herself getting lightheaded.

“I’m the president, I have my ways. Besides,” the platinum blonde senior wraps an arm around her shoulder, “You helped me, and this is my way of thanking you,”

She stiffens. Holding onto the flowers even tighter by now, she swallows back a sob.

“Aw, oh no! What’s wrong?” Rapunzel scoots closer, patting the freshman on the head gently.

Anna sniffs. “It’s n-nothing. Just that,” she wipes away a tear with her (Elsa’s) sleeve, “… I haven’t had chocolate fondue for a long time…”

The room grows silent, then—

“Oh, you poor thing!” the secretary throws her arms around the younger girl.

Eugene lets out an audible sigh, “The commoner world is tough, isn’t it?”

“Well, no…” _sniff_ , “It’s just that no one normally keeps a chocolate fondue fountain at home. And you don’t really get to eat these unless you go to a hotel or something…” she can see Herc on the verge of tears in the background. Even Adam seems to be giving her a look of pity.

“There, there,” Rapunzel goes on, ignoring Anna’s explanation as she tightens her arms around her. “More importantly, I think you look absolutely gorgeous in the school uniform!”

Once again—the spontaneous-changing-topic-syndrome. _Yep, I’m just going to call it that._

“That reminds me, Rapunzel,” Elsa turns to her secretary.

The girl in question raises her head, “Yes?”

“The conversation we had earlier, about Anna’s maid outfit,” she breaks her gaze from Rapunzel to look at the redhead. “Don’t call your tailor, call the academy. Tell them to ship to the student council a brand new female uniform, first year. We’ll send in the measurements in a bit.”

Rapunzel nods fervently, “Oh, I’d like that!” she takes out her phone and immediately starts dialling.

Anna gawks. She wants to reach for the golden blonde but can’t because Elsa still has an arm draped across her shoulders. So she turns to the latter, “Elsa, I can’t afford—”

“Relax,” Elsa smiles, “It’s a gift from me to you.”

“No, I-I can’t accept such an expensive—”

“Oh, just accept it!” Eugene cuts in. “The Queen rarely gives out presents!”

Herc nods. He folds his arms and takes a seat, “Yeah, you should feel honoured! The _president_ of Arendelle High School is giving you a gift! I’d be happy as hell if I were you, to be honest.”

“Just take it,” Kristoff adds simply.

Anna swallows. Then she finds herself looking at Adam—like she is waiting for him to say something as well—but he is only sipping from his teacup. Sighing, Anna turns back to look up at Elsa. The older girl is still smiling.

“Well?” Elsa inquires gently.

She sighs again, deeper this time. “O-okay. I’ll… take it. But can I ask, why?”

The platinum blonde blinks. She suddenly straightens her posture, “If you mean ‘why’, as in ‘why am I so insistent on making you wear a uniform’, it’s because you work for us now. It’s important that you carry yourself in a professional manner. This _is_ the student council,”

Anna nods. “I-I understand…”

“Or,” Elsa continues immediately, and Anna can feel the muscles of the older girl’s arm on her shoulder relax, “… Maybe I just think that you look beautiful in the uniform, and I want to see you wear it more often?” she finishes with a wink.

“…”

And that is the first time in Anna’s life where she forgets how to breathe for up to two seconds.

.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new year's resolution: i would say it's to make elsanna canon but we all know it already is


End file.
